Overlord II Episode 01
"The Dawn of Despair" (絶望の幕開け Zetsubō no Makuake) is the first episode of the ''Overlord II'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on January 9, 2018. Summary The Captain of the Black Scripture is walking down a hallway after a meeting when he comes across Extra Seat. She asks him what the report was about, but he replies that she should've gotten one concerning it. They then discuss the recent mission the Black Scripture returned from and how they encountered a mysterious undead, as well as the disappearance of the Sunlight Scripture at the hands of a man named Ainz Ooal Gown. In an undisclosed location, a dragon awakens from its slumber after detecting someone nearby. The dragon is revealed to be Platinum Dragon Lord, and the person he detected was his old friend, Rigrit Bers Caurau. The two discuss how Rigrit passed on the magic item she received from the Dragon Lord to a "young one". Platinum Dragon Lord then states that the power that has corrupted this world has returned and that unlike their old leader, it is a force of evil. In the Re-Estize Kingdom, the King and the nobles are discussing the kingdom's response to this year's attack from the Baharuth Empire. After the meeting Gazed and King Ramposa III discuss the events privately, the king believes that the attempted assassination of Gazef was the machinations of the nobles. He apologizes to the loyal retainer of his helplessness, though Gazef tells him there is no need. They are greeted by the appearance of Ramposa's daughter, Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, and her guard Climb. After exchanging a few words of affection, the two pairs separate. The king asks Gazef of the character of the man who saved him, Ainz Ooal Gown. Gazef vouches for the Magic Caster declaring him an ally. Meanwhile, in a wide plains area, Momon and Nabe are confronting an approaching dust storm. The storm as it turns out is a Gigant Basilisk being driven by Hamsuke. Just as the basilisk is about to run over the pair, Momon beheads it. Having completed in subjugating the monster, Momon orders Hamsuke and Nabe to relay their success to the Adventurer's Guild, while he returns to the Nazarick. Now donning his Ainz Ooal Gown appearance, the lich hovers above Nazarick, concealed with magic. He is greeted by Mare, who returns his Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown which he uses to teleport to the 9th Floor. Albedo greets her master in a seductive matter, causing Ainz to momentarily become shocked before his emotional dampener kicks in. Ainz then orders Albedo to discuss with him new information that he acquired from the Adventurer's Guild. One is being a map of the New World. Ainz details what he has learned about the location of where Nazarick is situated and the surrounding locations and nations. In addition, he mentions that various Floor Guardians on assignment: Aura Bella Fiora building a base in the Great Forest of Tob; Demiurge in the Abelion Hills; Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon undercover in Re-Estize. Ainz questions the whereabouts of Shalltear Bloodfallen, and the scene switches to a drunk vampire in Sous-chef's Bar on the 9th Floor. She has been depressed for her rebellion, though involuntarily believes it brings her loyalty to Ainz in question. They are greeted by Eclair Ecleir Eicler, who attempts to cheer Shalltear, but sinks her into a deeper depression. Back with Ainz, although Shalltear has repented her time from being brainwashed by the enemy, Albedo still believes she deserves to be punished. Ainz considers her opinion, before turning his attention to a new area of interest, the Great Lake, where Cocytus is stationed. At the Great Lake, Zaryusu Shasha arrives at his fish farm where he finds his brother Shasuryu Shasha. The two share a few words of discussion, Zaryusu thanking his brother for his help in making this farm possible. Shasuryu turns to the topic on Zaryusu settling down, though Zaryusu is unsure due to his status as a traveler. Just as his brother leaves, the village of Green Claw, it visited by an undead that blots out the sky. It declares their doom to the lizardmen below. Major Events * Rigrit visits Platinum Dragon Lord and they discuss the new arrival of YGGDRASIL players. * Meeting between the Six Great Nobles and King Ramposa III in regards to the upcoming annual war with the Baharuth Empire. * The construction of the fake Nazarick is underway. * Declaration of war between the Lizardmen and Nazarick. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Captain of the Black Scripture * Gazef Stronoff * Ainz Ooal Gown * Narberal Gamma * Hamsuke * Mare Bello Fiore * Albedo * Aura Bella Fiora * Bukubukuchagama (Voice Only) * Sebas Tian * Solution Epsilon * Demiurge * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Cocytus New Characters * Zesshi Zetsumei * Tsaindoruks Vaision * Rigrit Bers Caurau * Evileye (Mentioned) * Ramposa III * Elias Brandt Dale Raeven (Cameo) * Count Lytton (Cameo) * Marquis Blumrush (Cameo) * Marquis Pespea (Cameo) * Margrave Urovana (Cameo) * Marquis Boullope (Cameo) * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Climb * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko * Sous-chef * Eclair Ecleir Eicler * Zaryusu Shasha * Shasuryu Shasha Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Fly Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize * Great Tomb of Nazarick * Great Forest of Tob New Locations * Great Lake * Ro-Lante Castle * Valencia Palace Anime Notes * The intermission of Overlord Volume 3 and Overlord Volume 7 are adapted in this episode. * The first episode received an early screening at a special event held at United Cinema Aqua City Odaiba on December 17, 2017, as well as an early broadcast on AbemaTV on December 30, 2017. * Ainz Ooal Gown and the Sunlight Scripture are mentioned during the discussion between Black Scripture's Captain and Extra Seat. * The conversation between Platinum Dragon Lord and Rigrit didn't include the subject of Dragon Lords spoken about in the Light Novel. * During Ainz's talk with Albedo in regard to the incomplete map of the New World, there was no mention from him of the Eight Greed Kings or the floating city lying south in the desert. Gallery pl:Odcinek 1 (sezon 2) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02 Episodes